The current structure of the field emission devices is based on the minute cones developed by Spindt and his co-workers some twenty years ago, a.k.a. Spindt's Structure. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,704, 3,789,471, and 3,812,559 issued to C. A. Spindt, K. R. Shoulders, and L. N. Heynick. Since then, great effort has been made to reduce the operating voltage of field emission devices from over 100 volts down to 40 volts, as documented in "A Progress Report on the Livermore Miniature Vacuum Tube Project," by W. J Orvis, D R. Ciarlo, C. F. McConaghy, J. H. Yee, E. Hee, C. Hent, and J. Trujillo, Technical Digest 1989, IEEE, IEDM (December, 1989). There has also been efforts made to reduce the emission noise of these devices by increasing the cone packing density to the order of 104 cones per square millimeter. Unfortunately, these voltage reductions and packing densities almost reach the limits of Spindt's structure.